Don't Blink
by StarRose
Summary: Watari discovers just how dangerous blinking can be... Tsu&His Pure Fluff


Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Wish I did. I do not.

AN: Hello all fellow Yami addict's! I'm a brand new, shiny, obsessive fan, so be nice to this poor little excuse of a fanfic, it actually came to me in the shower…. Ahem. I haven't had the privilege of obtaining the Manga's, so everything in this story, or any other future Yami stories I may write, are purely taken from the Anime series. Oh, but I found out about 003 :) I wondered why there was an owl just randomly sitting on Watari's shoulder.

**Don't Blink**

003 sat perched on the top of a large pile of papers and files on her Master's desk, staring ahead, not moving. The Master in question was sitting forward on his swivel chair, chin resting in his hands as stared stubbornly back at the small owl.

"Come on," said Watari, moving one finger to scratch his nose before returning it under his chin, "You have to blink sometime."

003 hooted softly and turned her head to the side, regarding her Master from a different angle. Watari mimicked her actions, but decided to stop when she twisted her head right around and back again.

This always happened when he hit a slump, which in his defence wasn't often. The first time it happened he found himself just sitting on his chair staring aimlessly through the window of his Laboratory into the clear blue sky, as it always was. 003 was sitting on the windowsill staring back at him, and before he knew it he was staring straight back, placing a bet with the owl for who would last out longer for not blinking.

003 always won.

Watari stifled the urge to yawn, for fearing he might close his eyes, and instead brought his composure back up, staring more intently at the owl, which began to make his eyes water.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot! How many times do I have to say it? You. Are. An. _Idiot_!"

Watari turned his head towards his door as footsteps were heard coming down the hall. That sounded like Bon's voice, but what could he possibly be doing here this late?

"But Hisokaaaa!"

Watari grinned, he was about to witness yet another one of Bon's and Tsuzuki's infamous arguments, and he leant back in his chair to see if he could hear better.

"But nothing! We are never going there again! You told me the place was cheap, no wonder you forced me to let you chose what I wanted from the menu, you didn't want me to see the prices!"

Curiosity peeking, Watari rose up from his chair and padded across the lab to the door, opening it a crack and peering round into the hallway. There down the corridor near the coffee machine stood Hisoka, _fuming_ at a very guilty looking Tsuzuki.

"But…but it's a special day!" Tsuzuki had long changed into his beaten puppy look, and with ears down and tail between legs, he looked up hopelessly at Hisoka.

"That doesn't matter! You know Tatsumi told us to keep all food expenses to $30 dollars a day!"

"Yes but, but…" Tsuzuki was having trouble finding a decent explanation, "…but it was really nice wasn't it?" was his best retort.

"YOU SPENT $120!"

Tsuzuki paused in begging puppishly at Hisoka's feet, and slowly stood back up again. He looked at Hisoka straight in the eye and for a few moments didn't say a word. For those moments Hisoka glared back equally, before his shoulders slumped, his eyebrows softened, and he blinked stupidly. When he did, Tsuzuki smiled.

"What?" Hisoka said warily.

"You blinked."

"I what?"

"Blinked. When we argue like this, as soon as you stare at me and blink _just like that_, I know you're loosing the battle." He teased, wagging a finger at Hisoka.

"THIS IS NO TIME TO TRY AND BE FUNNY!" Hisoka snapped back, anger back in full throttle, the seemingly always-evident blush ruining the effect though.

Tsuzuki's smile faded as he looked at Hisoka with unreadable eyes, "I'm sorry." Tsuzuki offered as an apology, taking a small step towards his partner, who in turn took a step back.

"You think that's gonna work when we tell Tatsumi?" Hisoka asked, his voice now lost its harshness, although he was still obviously angry.

Tsuzuki looked away, "No, but I was hoping he'd understand that I wanted you to have a nice time for once. I mean, it is technically your 21st birthday," Tsuzuki looked back up at Hisoka, "and I wanted to see you smile for once."

Hisoka's angry frown melted off his face. He'd done all that for him? Risking Tatsumi's wrath when he finds out they just spent four days worth of budget for one evening? Hisoka blinked again, regarding Tsuzuki in a new light that seemed to be happening more and more frequently now.

"But it seems I messed up again." Tsuzuki sighed, throwing Hisoka out of his thoughts, "Cos all I ever do it make you mad." Hisoka watched him quietly, suddenly feeling mad at himself as he began to feel guilty. It should be Tsuzuki feeling guilty, not the other way around! "I'll tell Tatsumi about the money, you can go home. You've probably seen enough of me today."

Tsuzuki turned to walk away, but Hisoka suddenly had a strange impulse.

"Wait."

He reached out his hand and grabbed Tsuzuki's wrist, Tsuzuki turning his sad violet eyes back to guilty emerald ones.

"I…" Hisoka hated when things got stupidly sentimental. He had forced himself never to show any emotion towards others, so of course when he tried _doubly_ hard to keep it back, his blush was _doubly_ as obvious.

He hated having pale skin.

"I want to make sure you know perfectly well how angry I am about you spending so much money," _on me, _added a voice somewhere, "And that it had better not happen again." His voice was stern, but somehow it didn't seem quite convincing.

Tsuzuki was grinning.

It was that special annoying grin he always does when he knows Hisoka is trying to be serious but that damn blush of his giving away everything he was trying not to convey.

"Okay." Tsuzuki answered, as he reached out a hand to take Hisoka's.

Hisoka found himself taking another step back, matched by Tsuzuki, but he was going strong on his speech, "And I expect you to take all the blame for this. I am having nothing to so with it." He said, as Tsuzuki's hand finally found his.

"I said I'd see Tatsumi didn't I?" Tsuzuki reminded him gently, as he reached out his other hand to push a few bangs out of wide questioning green eyes.

"And I hope you realise that everything you are doing right now is not affecting me in the slightest." Hisoka said, more to convince himself than to the man in front of him, as he found himself backed up against the wall.

"Of course not." Tsuzuki absently agreed, lowering his face to Hisoka's.

"And that," Hisoka gulped nervously, "this is not going to get you out of paying up for…"

The rest of his complaining sentence was drowned as Tsuzuki's warm lips met his, one hand tilting his chin upwards, the other sliding gentle around his waist.

"Hooot hooglphhhh!" 003's surprised hoot was muffled by Watari as he shoved the poor owl into one of his overly large pockets.

Any angry thoughts that had possessed Hisoka's mind at that moment were gone. Although one thought did remain at the back of his mind.

He _hated_ it when Tsuzuki did this.

Cos it worked everytime.

A few too short moments later, Tsuzuki pulled away, letting the ever-red cheeked Hisoka to open his eyes and stare back into sparkly smug ones. He couldn't really find anything to say. In fact for that moment he couldn't even remember why he was angry with his partner in the first place.

"You head off home." Tsuzuki said warmly, gently stroking Hisoka's cheek, "I'll deal with Tatsumi."

Oh yeah, that was why.

But despite the usual urge of telling his partner he was an idiot, all Hisoka could do was stare back at him, warm eyes upon his own slightly confused ones. Tsuzuki smiled gently at him before it suddenly turned into a more predatory grin. He leant in closer to Hisoka and whispered in his ear, "Besides, I have yet to give you your birthday present when we get home."

Hisoka was sure that if he had a mirror right here and now, it would be steaming up in front of him, "Tsuzuki," came the strangled whisper, as he found himself clinging to the front of Tsuzuki's shirt not wanting to let go for 1. It was always an impulse when Tsuzuki got like this and 2. He wanted to save whatever shred of pride he had left and would not let Tsuzuki see how hard he had made him blush.

But Tsuzuki now had a mission of apologising to their secretary so, backed away and winked at Hisoka, before turning on his heal down the corridor. Hisoka watched him go for a moment before Tsuzuki, not turning to face him as he continued walking, shouted out, "Oh yeah, and that's not including the money I spent on your birthday present, card, wrapping paper, ribbons…"

"TSUZUKI!" Hisoka practically screamed, running off after his partner as he started running away too, laughing as he went.

Watari stood there for a second, made sure they were gone, before letting out a hearty chuckle and retuning to his desk. He knew it! He knew it all along! Wasn't so much of a surprise either. He sat back down on his chair, momentarily inspired by the goings on and got back down to his random inventing. It was then he realised there was something missing, and suddenly dived his hands into his pocket and brought out a rather ruffled looking 003, who pecked grumpily at his fingers for having being shoved in his pocket, and flew off to sulk on top of a tall filling cabinet that almost reached the ceiling.

"Ooohh, I'm sorry 003." Watari said solemnly, walking over to the filling cabinet, "Oh please come down, I can't work without my fluffy friend." 003 stared down at him before turning her head to one side and closing her eyes in a very snooty way of saying, 'That's not good enough.' Watari eyed his bird suspiciously before he grinned and sighed, "So who won then? Who blinked?" he asked her, as she opened one large eye and peered down at him, "Would you come down if I said you won?" The owl seemed to consider it for a moment before shaking her feathers and closing her eyes again, "What about a big prize?" Watari suggested, reaching into one of his many pockets in his lab coat and brought out a large handful of birdseed. 003 opened both eyes this time and eyed the bird food filled hands hungrily, "Pleeeeease?" Watari begged, amber eyes seemingly impossibly huge. 003 ruffled her feathers again, hooted, and flew down into his hands, pecking hungrily, "There's a good girl." Watari said cheerfully, patting her on the head as he placed her and the rest of the seed on top of his papers and files.

"I wonder what you'll get me if I ever do win?" he asked, not expecting an answer, when suddenly his lab door burst open and in stormed a very peeved looking Hisoka.

"And if you tell a _soul_ I will personally force you to drink your own potion next time you want someone to test it on."

He left as quickly as he came, Watari still in the same startled position as when the door had burst open. His shocked face soon turned into a grin. Of course Bon knew he was standing there, he was an empath after all.

As he sat back down, Watari chuckled to himself at the absurdity of Tsuzuki and Bon's 'friendship', although due to newly discovered evidence he may have to re-word his phrasing. It was like some fairytale gone wrong, some clichéd romance novel gone astray. If Hisoka was the person in distress, then Tsuzuki was supposed to be his savoir that came down from above to love him, to forever be with him. An Angel from heaven, as all the stories go. But as it turns out, Tsuzuki's so lazy, Hisoka had to be the one to come up to heaven to find him in the first place.

It was kind of cute, to think of them together like that. And Watari smiled at Tsuzuki's observation that you can always tell when Hisoka is trying too hard to lie, when he blinks as if he's realised something, then quickly puts his defences back up. Only he would notice that. Only someone who had been around Bon long enough, looked into his eyes long enough, and Watari wondered just how long they had been keeping their relationship from everyone else, and was kind of impressed that Tsuzuki hadn't given anything away.

He smiled, imagining what would happen if he was to approach Tsuzuki and question him about Hisoka, "Tsuzuki," Watari said to himself, watching 003 peck up the last remnants of her meal, "Don't blink."

The End.

AN: Well I hope that wasn't too bad, for a short little piece of newbie tryouts. Feedback very much welcome! Flames will be laughed at and promptly given to Hisoka, who in turn will hunt you down, BE PREPARED FOR THE WRATH!


End file.
